


of crests & culture.

by lowfidelity



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Canon Compliant, Diary/Journal, Epistolary, M/M, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23495203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowfidelity/pseuds/lowfidelity
Summary: It has come to my attention that while the scientific nature of crests has yet to be investigated in full, and its research efforts should continue to be held to this standard, the cultural impact of crests is also vital to record — namely, the nobility system built on this phenomenon.However, I do not consider myself adherent to said traditions, and thereby a meager source for understanding their causes, methodology and consequences. It is my duty to investigate this firsthand from those who uphold this as a personal belief.As much as I hate to admit it, Ferdinand may be my perfect case study.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Linhardt von Hevring
Kudos: 24





	1. ENTRY I.

**OF CRESTS AND CULTURE  
** _ A QUALITATIVE INVESTIGATION INTO THE SOCIO-PSYCHOLOGICAL IMPACT OF CRESTS _

**APPENDIX A: JOURNAL OF INVESTIGATION**

* * *

**ENTRY I.**

In the pursuit of greater knowledge, we have only discovered the tip of the iceberg.

It has come to my attention that while the scientific nature of crests has yet to be investigated in full, and its research efforts should continue to be held to this standard, the cultural impact of crests is also vital to record — namely, the nobility system built on this phenomenon.

Being the crest-bearing heir to House Hevring, I am personally familiar with the uncontested authoritative power that intersects between a noble house and its becrested members. Whether such authoritative power is rightfully begotten is up to debate — even moreso, whether crests should have any bearing on one’s ability to lead. Many great leaders of Adrestian history are crest-bearers. To discover the cause for adhering to such traditions would reveal whether crests truly possess the capability to enhance one’s innate talent for leadership and politics, or whether the difference in confidence and esteem between crest-bearers and non-crest-bearers is a mere result of this pre-established norm.

However, I do not consider myself adherent to said traditions, and thereby a meager source for understanding their causes, methodology and consequences. It is my duty to investigate this firsthand from those who uphold this as a personal belief. I am fortunate to have so many colleagues who fulfil this brief to completion.

Firstly, there is one Sylvain Jose Gautier, bearer of a minor Crest of Gautier. Being the heir to his House, he has seemingly taken up the mantle by seeking a suitable spouse with which he will continue the bloodline. Recently, his less fortunate and crest-lacking brother Miklan has sought vengeance against House Gautier, who disinherited him due to this fact. While Sylvain would be an excellent subject to study both positive and negative factors surrounding crests and culture, he lacks interest in the subject itself. I daresay he may only participate in my research should I slyly mispronounce the word ‘crest’ as ‘courtesan’. 

Secondly, I might seek out Lorenz Hellman Gloucester, whose positive upholding of crest-related tradition is similar to that of Sylvain. His determination to bear fruit as the heir to House Gloucester becomes apparent in his fervent pursuit of women and regard for etiquette expected of the nobility. He views his status as a lifestyle. However, I find Lorenz difficult to converse with, and even more difficult to please. He is not the type of person that appreciates honesty when it is at his expense. I do not expect this to change even in the name of scientific discovery.

Lastly, I have considered Ferdinand von Aegir. As he so frequently reminds us, being the heir to House Aegir is a lofty title to live up to — that of Prime Minister, which has been inherited throughout the years by those of House Aegir who presumably also possessed a Crest of Cichol. I find his attitude incessant and draining. That being said, his obsession with nobility, and thereby what it means to be an heir and possess a crest, seems to be entirely self-sourced. Unlike Sylvain and Lorenz, it is not a result of pressure from his predecessors to become what they wish. He simply  _ is.  _ He has his own innate understanding of what it means to inherit nobility. It is with someone of conviction that I wish to contest these ideals and pry them open, dissecting their roots in an objective manner — not with someone whose resolve has already been weakened, such as Sylvain Gautier, nor someone whose idea of nobility is easily threatened, such as Lorenz Gloucester.

As much as I hate to admit it, Ferdinand may be my perfect case study.


	2. ENTRY II.

**ENTRY II.**

**TRANSCRIPT OF INTERVIEW I.**

LINHARDT VON HEVRING

_Hello, Ferdinand._

FERDINAND VON AEGIR

_Linhardt! It is excellent to see you. I have been meaning to discuss some important matters with you for a while now._

L.V.H.

_Mm… Well, I’m not really interested in talking about any of that._

F.V.A.

 _No, I insist! In fact, I consider this a vital conversation._

L.V.H. 

_Fine. What?_

F.V.A. 

_I have been looking through records on the use of facilities by Garreg Mach students, specifically those of our house. I noticed that while you have a more than substantial number of sign-ins to the library, your visits to the training grounds pale shockingly in comparison. Do you know why that is?_

L.V.H.

_It’s a lot comfier to sleep at a table than on the ground._

F.V.A.

_You are narrowing your potential solely into one field. I’ve seen you on the battlefield. You have limitless potential! Don’t you want to become more well-rounded? Nobility is about versatility and a willingness to serve in all aspects._

L.V.H.

_Perfect! This is exactly what I wanted to talk to you about._

F.V.A.

_Wh — Really?_

L.V.H.

_Not the thing about doing battle. I actually wanted to discuss your obsession with the nobility status. Do you have a few minutes? Maybe an hour?_

F.V.A.

_Obsession? I wouldn’t describe it as an obsession._

L.V.H.

_Well, I just did._

F.V.A. 

_I take offense to that. I consider it a dedication to my lifestyle. Our lifestyle, in fact._

L.V.H.

_Fair enough. Whatever you’d like to call it, I would really like to talk about it._

F.V.A.

_I’m… unsure of your intentions… but it is rather invigorating to hear you so passionate about the way of nobility for once._

L.V.H.

_I wouldn’t say—_

F.V.A.

_In fact, there is a ripe opportunity for us to kill two birds with one stone! A core tenet of the nobility is protecting the commonfolk, the primary method through which we do so being battle._

L.V.H. 

_While I’d love to engage in a hands-on demonstration, I’ve unfortunately got a sprained ankle today and for the indeterminate future. Maybe next moon?_

F.V.A.

_It’s too late to pull the wool over my eyes. Good try, though! Now, I understand your disdain for unwarranted violence—_

L.V.H.

_All violence, really._

F.V.A.

_—and so I’ll limit our training session to that of defense techniques. Is that a fair enough compromise? You may find a love of the battle yet in this simple introduction._

L.V.H.

_Mmh._

F.V.A.

_Give it a try._

L.V.H.

_Can we have a normal conversation sitting down after?_

F.V.A.

_If you’re not too tired, certainly._

L.V.H.

_Alright. Give me ten minutes to… [ Yawn. ]_

F.V.A.

_No, there’s no time for a nap! Come on._

* * *

INFIRMARY VISITOR: Linhardt von Hevring  
ACCOMPANIED BY: Ferdinand von Aegir  
ATTENDING NURSE: Manuela

INJURY: Sprained ankle

PRESCRIPTION: N/A; mended on arrival

NOTES: Self-defense practice with a classmate resulted in ankle sprain. Patient did not stretch beforehand and rolls were performed improperly. Injury was non-intentional. Future use of training grounds facilitated by Ferdinand von Aegir must be chaperoned by a teaching instructor.

* * *

Dear Linhardt von Hevring,

I hope you are recovering well!

Please accept my deepest apologies for the injury of your ankle. I did not expect the rolls to cause such a strain on your body. Though I stress that this is not your fault, I do recommend stretching regularly and especially before exercising. I’d even go so far as to say this is my fault for assuming you had done those stretches beforehand.

I am relieved beyond words to hear that Manuela has mended this without trouble. That being said, do ensure that you give your ankle ample time to rest. When sleeping, be sure to elevate it. I have left a small pillow with this letter for your utmost comfort.

Do let me know when you have recovered. I would be happy to participate in that discussion you wanted over some tea. We do not have to visit the training grounds again, rest assured.

Sincerely and sorrowfully,  
Ferdinand von Aegir


End file.
